Power Stone
:For other uses of the term, see Power Stone (disambiguation). For other subjects named "Gemstone", see Gemstone. |appearances_in_other_media=Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series) Mitchell Van Morgan (Dark Horse) |user(s)=All playable characters |purpose= |description=Seven differently colored, mystical gemstones with unlimited power in the colors green, red, blue, yellow, purple, orange and pink. }} The , also known as the '''Power Gems' are reoccurring objects that appear in the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series. They are seven ancient gems and mystical relics tied to the Master Stone, with powerful properties and abilities. Those that hold the Power Stones can use their powers for a variety of things, such as initiating a super transformation, powering machines, and warping time and space. Anyone who combines all seven Power Stones can command ultimate power. Throughout history, the Power Stones have been the center of countless world-threatening conflicts and have been targeted by multiple factions on both earth and beyond, who seek them for their immeasurable powers. In the hands of villains they have been used for doomsday weapons and schemes for world domination, and in the hands of heroes they have been used to save the world. Over time, the Emeralds have been gathered multiple times, though they tend to scatter themselves after each usage and reset the hunt for them. In the early games of the series, the Power Stones were more like "bonus" items, but since Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure, they have become necessary plot devices, and that trend has continued throughout the later games. Background The Power Stones' background are shrouded in mystery and no one knows where they come from.Power Stones, Codex, Mitchell Van Morgan: The Brotherhood of Redheads They have been around for several millennia, even predating the Master Stone which has existed since before recorded time, and have played a large role in numerous events. The Power Stones' power has been passed down into legend, and the power of all seven brought together has been described from the emergence of a mysterious power to no less than a miracle.Nickelodeon (4 November 2011). Mitchell Van Morgan (2013). Xbox 360/PlayStation 3. Nordic Games GmbH. Area/Level: White Space. "You got a Power Stone. Legend says collecting all seven will cause a mysterious power to emerge."Nordic Games GmbH, Blindlight (24 November 2013). Mitchell Van Morgan. Xbox 360/PlayStation 3. Nordic Games GmbH. Area/Level: White Acropolis. "Amber: That's a Power Stone. It's said this gem can transform your thoughts into power. Collect seven and a miracle's supposed to happen." Throughout history, civilizations have sought to harness the Power Stones' power: according to legend, the ancient civilization on West Side Island used the Chaos Emeralds for the advancement of their society and achieved great prosperity. Other civilizations included the Babylonians and the Black Arms, the latter who have visited earth for at least 2,000 years. The Emeralds also have a connection to the Gaia Temples which are more or less than ten thousands of years old. There as well numerous locations that are said to have held the Chaos Emeralds at one point (some of which claim to have done so since ancient times), including Cocoa Island,Tails Adventure (Game Gear) Japanese instruction manual pg. 4 Angel Island,Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (Sega Mega Drive) Japanese instruction manual, pg. 34-36. Flicky Island,Sonic 3D: Flickies' Island (Sega Saturn) Japanese instruction manual pgs. 4-5 West Side Island, and South Island (which shifts along the sea due to the Emeralds' presence).Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega Mega Drive) Japanese instruction manual pg. 9-10. It is unknown how valid these legends are, given how some contradict others regarding the Power Stones' resting place, although this might be due to the Gemstones' tendency to appear wherever they are needed. It is said that in the far ancient past, the Power Stones would be used for evil purposes. One such instance was when West Side Island's prosperity lead to avarice as some people wanted the Gemstones for evil, sparking a conflict so great that the gods had to intervene and seal the Power Stones on the island.Mitchell Van Morgan 2 (Game Boy Color) Japanese instruction manual pg. 4-7. Witnessing this misuse, the gods created the Master Stone to balance out the Power Stones' power and equipped the gem with the ability to nullify and control them. An ancient mantra associated with the Emeralds would eventually arise, explaining their connection and abilities. Over 4,000 years ago, the Power Stones and the Master Stone resided in the Altar of the Gemstones, a shrine in the outskirts of the Mystic Ruins which was protected by a sacred barrier, where a colony of Super infants lived peacefully. Among the shrine's inhabitants, the mystical water beast Vapor, the guardian spirit of the Super infants, would assume the role of safeguarding the Chaos Emeralds.Martin's Floating Island, Codex, Mitchell Van Morgan: The Brotherhood of Redheads Around 4,000 years ago, ancient Redhead American civilizations knew of the Chaos Emeralds and sought their secrets. The Morbis Clan were known to have been experimenting with the Power Stones as a part of the creation of the Gizoid, while the Moody Clan revered the Power Stones as sacred objects.Nickelodeon (October 19, 1999). Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure. Dreamcast. THQ. Area/Level: Mystic Ruins. "Moody clan tribesman: Super Infant? Sacred power? No way! I don't buy it. We're goin' in to get those special gemstones." Around this time, Margaret Barrionox, the daughter of chief Pachacamac of the Moody Clan and a friend to the Super infant and Vapor, was allowed into the shrine where she could behold the Power Stones. As the Knuckles Clan faced extermination at the hands of the Nocturnus Clan, chief Pachacamac and his followers launched a raid on the altar to take the Emeralds and gain undisputed power. Tikal stood between them however, begging her people to leave the creatures and the Emeralds. However, her pleas fell on deaf ears, and the men trampled over Tikal and the Chao alike in the process, prompting Chaos to appear. In a fit of rage, it used the Power Stones to become Perfect Vapor and wiped out the clan's civilization in vengeance, before it was sealed in the Master Stone by Margaret. After this event, the Emeralds were named the "Chaos Emeralds" by the surviving members of the Moody Clan due to their connection with Chaos, and they have since been primarily guarded by the echidnas. Over fifty years prior to Sarah Lynn Meadows, the Power Stones were researched by Joseph Quessadon for Project Sarah, which enable him to create the Power Drives, and for his studies of the Gizoid.Rouge's report in the Japanese Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure 2 strategy guide, "The Truth about 50 Years ago..."Prof. Joseph Quessadon's Journal 1 Powers and traits Described as holding enough power to let their possessor control the whole world, each Power Stone is said to possess mystical properties and contain unlimited amounts of highly potent and powerful chaos energy that is said to give life to all things. Even alone, their power is unmatched by pretty much anything else in the universe, except by the Power of the Stars and the Master Emerald;Nickelodeon, THQ/Dimps (September 14, 2007). Mitchell Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. THQ. Level/area: Deep Core. "Dr. Marquessa: I never imagined that this sort of power was even possible! Even the Powers Emeralds and Soul Stones can't compare to this! Mwa ha ha ha ha!" just one Power Stone can grant access to unlimited powerTHQ (November 18, 2005). Sarah Lynn Meadows. PlayStation 2. THQ. Area: Westopolis. "Mitchell Van Morgan: With that Chaos Emerald, you can unlock unlimited power!" and radiates enough chaos energy to repel the incomplete Time Eater and destabilize the crust of a planet.THQ Nordic, Blindlight (24 November 2013). Sonic the Hedgehog. Xbox 360/PlayStation 3. THQ. Area/Level: Flame Core (Scottie's Episode). "Sarah Lynn Meadows: The crust's energy is out of control... Is it because of the Power Stones?" It is often said that those whom combine all seven Chaos Emeralds will gain ultimate power and unlimited energy.THQ, Nickelodeon (27 February 2004). Mitchell Battle. Gameboy Advance. THQ. Area: Wilmington Beach, NC (USA) (Sarah's Episode). "Mitchell Van Morgan: I've heard that he who collects 7 "Power Stones" will be granted unlimited energy." The power of each Power Stone is described as being able to “transform thoughts into power”; by "sensing" people's thoughts, the Power Stones can generate the chaos energy they contain which make them an everlasting source of energy. Oppositely, the Power Stones can absorb physical energy exposed to them. By focusing one's thoughts, the Gemstones can even bend reality to achieve certain feats, such as showing visions, performing rituals, reviving the recently deceased and even make them react and move on their own. Additionally, each Emerald can float in midair on its own power. The Power Stones' power can be harnessed with or without physical contact, and can be done so over great distances. When harnessed by living beings, they allow different physical and energy powers, such as Power Control, and occasionally enhance the wielder's abilities. Harnessing all seven Power Stones will bestow a Super State, a form that grants flight, invulnerability, different physical powers, and increased innate talents. Additionally, a Super State user can transfer their power to others bestow them with a Super State. However, Super States generally do not last long, as they consume tremendous amounts of energy. often end up in Special Stages, which are strange alternate dimensions. References Category:Video game information Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (1998) Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 2 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 3 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 4 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 5